


Working with Rope

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [33]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron's talked House into taking her someplace nice... and kinky.</p><p>Part of the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working with Rope

Finally. It had taken her _months_ , but she had finally convinced him to take her to a club (technically a dungeon, but the terminology made him squirm). The reason to go had actually been his idea. She had told him there was no easy way to do what he wanted in the apartment.

Cameron tried not to act like an over-excited puppy, but it was hard. All the people and the toys made her want to run and play. Her skin tingled with the desire to play and obey and suck and fuck and be spanked. It was all she could do not to rush forward and claw House to get his attention.

He was calm as he lead her through the throngs of people toward a door at the far side of the main room. As she had suspected, those few nights he was late getting in, he had scoped out the club so he could lead her through without incident. The lovely leash he had presented to her last week didn't hurt either.

He led her to a small room. Once they were inside, he pulled her flush against his body, his hands moving over the exposed sections of her flesh. "You're going to like this, princess," he rumbled in her ear.

The next thing she knew, she was being bound with ropes, then raised from the floor. House wasn't doing the binding himself, but he was watching intently as the man, obviously brought in for this purpose, expertly tied her limbs into the desired position.

Once she was suspended above the floor, House stood in front of her, brushed hair from her forehead and said, "I want to hear your scream, princess." Then he kissed her hard and fast.

Scream? What did he have in mind? She could guess, given her highly exposed position, but couldn't be sure. Even with as active as her imagination could be in these situations, he could still find ways to surprise her.

The ropes were tight and restrictive, but not painful. Being several feet off the floor was new and just the thought of what Master would do to her made her wet and shivery. Anything he did to her beyond that would be icing on the cake.

His fingers slid against her opening and she gasped, her hips jumping forward in the tight restraints. "You're very wet, princess. I haven't even done anything yet," House said. That didn't stop him from slapping her ass with his other hand, making her sway lightly in her bonds. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

She then felt a sudden, strong vibration against her clit. This time she made a sharp squeak of surprise. He hadn't strapped the cute little butterfly to her this time. This was a serious toy.

He pressed his fingers deeper and smacked her ass again. "Remember what I told you," he rumbled as he began to pump his fingers in and out of her, simultaneously cracking a hand down on her ass.

Aside from wondering when he'd grown a third arm and was holding the vibrator as well as fingering her and spanking her, Cameron didn't think she'd have anything to scream about until a few minutes later when her first orgasm crashed down on her. He told her she could do better as he withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his hard, warm cock.

Every thrust made the ropes holding her groan. After a while, she couldn't tell if he was thrusting his hips against hers or using his hands to push and pull her hips over his cock while the vibrator continued to torture her swollen clit. All she knew for sure was it felt like she was flying.

She felt him spill himself inside her as the vibrator and his fucking made her scream like he'd wanted. Her body hung limp in the restrains. Every muscle twitched with the aftershocks, but House left the toy in place as he withdrew.

He slapped her ass again, then stepped around to her face. Chin in his hand, he lifted her head so she could see him. "Open up, princess." She parted her lips and took his offered cock into her mouth, hungrily licking her taste from him. She heard him groan in pleasure. If he made any other sounds, she missed them when she moaned around his cock with her next orgasm.

"Damn, princess. Might have to do this again if this is the reaction I get," he told her as he pulled his cock free of her mouth, then moved around to start setting her free.

Her limbs were wobbly as she was let down from the ropes. House held her steady and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He had gotten considerably better at aftercare. She leaned heavily against him and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. "Mmmm, let's go home," she muttered into his chest.


End file.
